Who Are You Again?
by The.Little.Birdie
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love. Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. Full summery inside.
1. Love is On Its Way

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**A/N: I'm back! I want to thank all my loyal fans, reviews and readers! I love you guys, you are the only reason I wear a smile on my face. **

**Here are the important things you must remember - MITCHIE IS TWO AND A HALF YEARS YOUNGER THEN SHANE! HE, RIGHT NOW IS SEVENTEEN AND SHE IS FIFTEEN AND A HALF. Shane Grey lives with Alex. Alex has all of Mitchie's old stuff, the things she left to her and Shane. Mitchie hasn't found the purple box of letter, pictures and songs from Shane, which is hidden in a compartment in her guitar case. Connie has told Mitchie to never talk about Connect Three or about her old life. Mitchie is now a quiet nobody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Sierra, Taylor Swift or any Camp Rock characters. I do not own anything except for my P.J's, my dog, and this computer.**

--

Who Are You Again?

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter One: Love is On Its Way

**Mitchie. September 13.**

_His warm, strong, tan, hand around my waist. "Emmy," he breathed, hugging me close. I breathed his sweet scent in and wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go._

_"Shay, I love you," I said, closing my brown eyes._

_He kissed my lips, gently and sweetly._

_"How are you Em?" He asked, as he put his hand in my lap. I stroked his long black hair and shrugged. "I'm sorry that I didn't ever came to see you." He said, looking into my eyes, tears forming in his._

_I kiss his lips softly, not wanting to cause him pain. He kissed me back, keeping his eyes closed. He stood up from my lap, never breaking away the contact between our lips and laid down so he was on top of me. He shifted so I couldn't feel his weight, but so I could feel every curve, every muscle, and every atom of him._

_His hands went into my hair and on under my shirt, fumbling with my bra strap. I moaned as he sucked on my neck, gripping his hair tight. I kissed his lips hungrily, remembering the sparks of fireworks and the shivers I got every time he sucked on my neck or every time his tongue worked his magic._

_"Emmy," he moaned as I licked his lips and then his neck. I breathed his smell, tasting him. _

"Michelle! Wake up!" Connie yelled. Mitchie woke up from her highly exciting dream with a start, blushing. This had been the fifth time she had that dream. Who was Shay? She had asked her mother who was Emmy and Connie had told her that was Mitchie's first name. But who was Shay?

Mitchie pondered that name. Every time she even thought Shay, it sent butterflies to her stomach. Shay... Shay ...Shay....Shane... who was Shane?

"_Mitchie you have to promise me this okay?" Alex said._

"_Alright," she said, "What is it?"_

"_Read Shane's letter, please." She pleaded._

"_Mom, Alex said something about a letter from Shane. Do you know where it is?" Mitchie asked. _

"_Alexandria is a liar, Mitchie, and Shane is her boyfriend. If I were you I would stay out of their business. Shane is a horrible, bad, older boy. Alexandria is in a middle of a fight with him. Stay out, don't contact ANY of them Mitchie or else." _

Shane was Alex's boyfriend? But why was he kissing her? Alex... Mitchie's head hurt from trying to remember things. She walked downstairs to eat her breakfast.

--

**Shane, September 14.**

"Shane, this is Diana. She is going to make you forget about Mitchie," Alex said. Shane nodded. "Just listen to her."

Diana said, "I'll call you guys when I'm done."

Alex and Nate stepped out. This was for the best.

**Three and a Half Hours Later...**

"There are some bad things to this - for instance, he won't be the same, especially since she was in his life - no - she was his life. He will change. He won't remember her unless he ...um... has physical contact with her." Diana said.

"Here," Alex muttered, handing her a few hundred dollars. Diana laughed, "No, you owe me more. It was way too hard to make him forget. I deserve more. I want to kiss Nate." She grinned. Alex held his hand.

"Go." She said, letting go. He kissed Diana for a few seconds before going back to Alex.

As soon as she left they ran to Shane.

"Shane?"

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said, "Get my agent on the phone!"

"Mitchie." Alex said, nervously.

"Who is Mitchie!? She's not my agent!"

"What done is done." Nate said. Alex nodded.

--

**MITCHIE, JUNE 1**

"We're here Mitchie." Connie said, "Camp Rock. Remember -"

"Don't talk to Shane Grey." Mitchie said dully, not even caring that her mother glared. "Why do I have to ignore Shane, mother? I don't even know him."

"Shane Grey is a jerk and I don't want you getting your hopes up." Her mother said harshly. Mitchie was used to her mother telling her that she was ugly and worthless and no one _really _liked her.

"Alright." Mitchie said, getting the bags out, "Alright mom."

**SHANE GREY, JUNE 1.**

"Stupid Alex. Stupid Connect Three." Shane Grey muttered as he stepped into the ground of Camp Rock. He stepped on a twig and sighed. "Stupid Camp Rock."

"Ah! Shane! How are you!?"

"Horrible."

"Ah, come on poppet; give your Uncle Brown a hug."

"No."

Brown hugged Shane Grey. "How's it going with Mitc - um...Alex? Yeah. Alex." Even Brown knew that Shane got hypnotized and now knew nothing about his true love.

Shane said, "She and Nate are going on a cruise with her parents and Donald."

"I got some bad news for you." Brown blurted out.

**MITCHIE**

"Connie I got some bad news."

"What, Brown?" Connie asked, unpacking.

"Mitchie and Shane need to share a cabin."

"WHAT!?"

"He doesn't have a cabin, she doesn't have friends and they don't know each other. Shane got hypnotized a year ago and won't remember who she is...unless they have intimate contact. You told her not to even to talk to him. He's a jerk and won't pay attention to her -"

"Fine." Connie said.

"Thank you Connie!" Brown said, smiling.

Connie did not reply.



**A/N: TA-Da! What do you guys think? :D PLEASE review! For me?**


	2. Attractions

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, thank you! Things get a little...cozy in this chapter...ok I had some mistakes in the last chapter, I apologize - Shane got hypnotized seven months ago, not a year ago. Mitchie is sixteen and he's seventeen. It's because my friend Ribbon posted it for me without asking. (Long story short - I said I wanted to post yesterday night but couldn't, so she posted it for me even though it was not edited. She apologizes.) READ! REVIEW! COOKIES!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**--**

Who Are You Again?

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Two: Attraction

--

"You have to share a cabin with Shane Grey since you're the only girl in this camp who is not in love with him," Brown told Mitchie, filled with grief at the fact that she won't even remember him, her favorite uncle, "The cabin he was suppose to stay in had some bad plumbing and there wasn't enough room to put you in with another girl..."

"Can't he share with a boy?"

"No, all the girl and boy cabins are full, sorry." Brown lied. He wanted to get Shane and Mitchie back together. That was Richard's last request. He was going to fulfill it.

"Alright." Mitchie said, defeated, "Where is the cabin?"

"I'll take you there. Here let me help you," Brown said, carrying her suitcase.

They made small talk on there way to the cabin. It was bigger then the other cabins and better looking. "It was originally for staff but the plumbing in the other cabin is broken so you get to stay here." Brown told her as he opened the door.

It was beautiful inside, with a soft brown carpet and soft blue beanbags, a small beige coffee table, a kitchen, and one room.

"Only one room?" Mitchie asked, biting her lip.

"Two beds, though, don't worry Mitchie." Brown said, "Shane will be here in five minutes. I will introduce you two and then leave you to hang around. The assembly starts in ten minutes."

**SHANE GREY.**

Stupid Uncle Brown was going to make him share a cabin with a girl. "She's not a Connect Three fan." He had told him. Fantastic. He entered the cabin.

The girl there was shorter then him, with brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. _She's kind of cute, _Shane thought, smiling. The girl turned to face him with a confused, shocked, and sort of embarrassed look on her face. He felt his heart go faster at her small smile and blush on her cheeks.

"Shane, this is Emilia Michelle Torres."

"Mitchie." She said, "Call me Mitchie." She held out her hand. He shook it, trying to look her in the eyes, but she was busy looking at the brown carpet.

"Shane Grey, but you probably already knew that." He smirked, not letting go, as she turned slightly red and smiled at his eyes. They let go of each other's hand.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" Brown asked. Shane nodded and went outside with his uncle, wondering what he was going to say. "Shane James Grey, I want you to treat Mitchie with the respect she deserves. She is a good girl; don't do anything to lose her. Don't hurt please." Shane nodded sincerely. The last thing he wanted to do is lose her. He felt attracted to her and wanted to get to know her better. His uncle could see that he was serious and meant it. He softened up as he said, "Alright Shane. The assembly starts in four minutes."

**MITCHIE**

Mitchie sat on the soft brown carpet, stroking it, blushing. This was the exact same "Shay" from her dreams. But why him? Her mother had banned his band from their house. _Alex. _He was two years older then her. _Alex. _Was this Alex's boyfriend? Her head hurt. She shook the thoughts away

The door opened.

"Hey Mitchie. The assembly starts soon. I would go with you but I don't want to get mobbed by crazy girls." Shane said, "If you want to just hang here with me that would be cool. They just tell you about Camp Rock and all that."

"Um...I'll stay." Mitchie said, ignoring the fact that her mother was going to kill her for talking to Shane Grey. "We can play twenty questions."

"Ok. I'll start...first boyfriend?"

"Um...I - I really can't answer that question because I lost my memory a year ago. Don't remember anything. I had boyfriend two months ago but my mom made me break up with him because she said he didn't _really _like me, he just wanted my virginity." Mitchie was red by the time she finished.

"Who's your mom?"

"Connie Torres." Mitchie answered automatically, "The cook here."

"Who's your favorite person in your family?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"My...adopted sister Alex. Well...um...actually my mom left my dad a couple years ago, my dad died half a year ago, and he left me with a neighbor who has a goddaughter. She's my favorite out of everyone." He said.

Mitchie's head hurt. Alex wasn't his girlfriend?

"Do you have a pet?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I have four dogs, Grey, Shay-la, Mitch, and Jake. Shay-la's a cross between a Cairn, West Highland and Airedale terrier...Jake is a Staffordshire bull terrier...and Grey and Mitch are white and black huskies." Shane said. "Do you have any pets?"

"No. My mum says that my pets wouldn't like me." Mitchie said, half-smiling.

_Your mom sound like a jerk, _Shane thought, _who WOULDN'T like you? You're amazing._

The game continued until they were up to five hundred and ninety-two questions each. They learned almost everything about each other. It was ten in the night and it was really dark. A few ominous clouds rolled in. "Guess we better get to bed." Shane said, ruffling his hair. They walked together to their room. Shane stripped down to his boxers. Mitchie took out her shorts and T-shirt, going to change into the bathroom. The thunder cracked, making Mitchie jump.

"Good-night Shane."

"Good-night Mitchie."

--

**Eleven Twenty-Two pm.**

Mitchie could not sleep. She needs something to hug but her mother said not to bring her stuffed animals. She bit her lip. She closed her eyes and drifted off to some sleep.

**Midnight.**

"NO! Please! Stop! Don't hurt him! No!" Mitchie screamed, twisting and turning. Shane was wide awake. He wanted so much to wake her up. He walked over to her bed. There were tears down her face, pouring, while she was screaming.

"Mitchie, please, wake up." He said, nervously.

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Come on Mitchie, please." He couldn't handle the way she was screaming. He hated seeing her weak. He shook her and she awoke, sitting up.

"Oh, sorry Shane, did I wake you up?" She asked innocently, as if she hadn't been screaming, wiping away the tears.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" He asked, wanting to wipe her tears away.

"I - I had a ni - ni -ght-mare. I can't help it," she said, more tears coming, "I- I ne - ee -ed something to sleep with." Shane hugged her closer, wanting to stop her pain.

"You can sleep with me." Shane said, running his hand through her hair. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He carried her to his bed and laid her on the right side. He climbed into bed with her and hugged her tight enough so she would feel safe, but not to tight that she couldn't breathe. She snuggled up into his form and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep instantly.

**Four-Thirteen A.M.**

Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey were completely intertwined into each other. One of his hands was on her upper back, unconsciously rubbing circles on her, while the other hand was right above her butt.

Mitchie's left hand was on his hair and her other hand was on his back. Their legs were intertwined so much you couldn't tell whose legs were whose. Her cheek was buried on his naked, toned, chest and his chin was on top of her head.

**Six A.M.**

The alarm rang and Mitchie opened her eyes. Shane twitched his nose and Mitchie quickly reached over and turned it off. She was content in his arms. He traced circles on her back and she twitched. She tried to squirm out of his grip but it was too tight. His left hand brushed down from her stomach to her knees, softly, his fingertips lightly touching her. She shivered.

"Shane, please," she squirmed, shivering under his touch. He kept running his fingertips throughout her whole body, a smirk on his face. "Let me go, please," she begged.

"Why?" He said, rubbing circles on her stomach. "I'm very cozy." She giggled, but softly pushed away from him.

"Go back to bed Shane." She whispered as she entered the shower. He nodded and closed his eyes.

**Six-Thirty A.M.**

Mitchie brushed back Shane's hair, stroking his face before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Mitchie," he muttered. She smiled and gracefully ran to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" Connie asked her, grimacing as she handed her daughter an apron.

"I felt sick and Shane was going...so I just stayed in bed, sorry mom." Mitchie died, busying herself with toasting bread.

"Alright then sweetheart." Connie said, "Let's hurry up."

**Eight-Ten A.M.**

Mitchie walked out of the kitchen, grabbing two apples, and walked to her cabin. She knew that Shane liked apples. No one noticed her.

She walked in the cabin and knocked on the bedroom. "Who is it?"

"A creepy stalker fan girl." Mitchie replied, smiling.

"Come in Mitchie/ crazy stalker fan girl."

Mitchie laughed, came in and saw that he was dressed in white tight jeans and a black and silver striped T-shirt that clung to his muscles. _He is SO hot, _thought Mitchie. "I brought you breakfast popstar." She said, giving him a green apple.

"It's rockstar Mitchie... thanks for the apple." He said, "Didn't want to go into the kitchen with some creepy stalker fan girl." She laughed, taking a bite out of her apple. "You know you can tell how good of a kisser someone is by how they bite an apple?" She blushed, chewing, "You're a really good kisser." He commented, making her go redder.

"Thanks...I think. I better go before my mom yells at me again, sorry Shane." Mitchie said, going to brush her teeth. Shane hugged her briefly before going outside.

This was going to be the first day of Camp and boy, was she was in for some surprises.



**A/N: What is Connie going to do? Will she befriend Tess or Caitlyn? Or Camille? First five people to review get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**


	3. Sam Swan

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**A/N: Please welcome Taylor Swift! I love her music, so please give her an awesome round of applause. This is dedicated to .cyrus.****and LaPushPackLover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iphones, Wal-Mart, texting, pictures, Taylor Swift, or the songs I'd Lie and Tim McGraw .**

**--**

Who Are You Again?

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Three: Sam Swan

--

"I'm so sorry!" Mitchie said as she knocked over a pretty blonde. The girl looked around seventeen, with light blonde ringlets, and peachy-pale kin. She had beautiful M shaped pink lips and gorgeous green-blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm klutzy too." The girl said, laughing, taking Mitchie's hand as she stood up, "I'm Samantha Swan, Sam for short."

"Mitchie Torres."

"Well Mitchie, what class do you have now?" Sam said, smiling.

"I have Guitar II," Mitchie said, "with Samantha Swan." Sam smiled. "You're a teacher here?"

"Yup. I sing too, professionally. I opened for the Jonas Brothers last year."

"Oh, sorry my mom doesn't let me listen to music much." Mitchie apologized as they walked to the classroom. "I'm guessing that you can play guitar too?" Samantha laughed and nodded.

--

**LUNCH**

Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, and Samantha Swan sat at the table, laughing at some earlier joke. "So Caitlyn, how do you know Samantha?" Mitchie asked, curious.

"My cousin Massie introduced us. Her uncle signed her on and I mixed her music. I mixed Connect Three's first CD too." Caitlyn said proudly.

_Massie... Massie? Who is Massie..._

"Wow. " Mitchie said, her head hurting from subconsciously trying to remember about Massie. "That's awesome. "

They ate, talking about this or that when Shane Grey came into the room. Samantha smiled at him and waved him over. He winked, got his lunch and sat with them, taking a bite out of Mitchie's apple. "Hey Cait, hey Sammy," he said, winking at Mitchie, "How do you guys know Mitchie?"

"I kind of knocked over Sam ... then Caitlyn and I just met." Mitchie said, taking a bite out of her salad. Shane smiled at her, taking another bite of his apple. "How do you know Caitlyn and Samantha?" Mitchie asked, before drinking her water.

"Sammy and I dated a couple months ago and Caitlyn mixes our CD's." Shane said, taking one of Mitchie's carrot and dipping it in ranch. Mitchie nodded, ignoring that jealously feeling she got when Shane mentioned him and Sam dating.

"Hey Shanie!" Tess said, her sickly sweet voice making Mitchie scowl, "Why don't you ditch the losers and sit with us?" Shane rolled his eyes, taking another of Mitchie's carrot. "Come on baby, I'll make you so much happier then these -"

"Take a hint Tess. He doesn't like you. Go away." Caitlyn said. Tess scowled, but strutted away. "God, she needs a life." Caitlyn muttered.

"Why did you get food if you're just going to eat mine?" Mitchie said, laughing. He shrugged, eating her carrots. He handed her a pizza.

"Here Mitchie, stop eating rabbit food and eat this." He said, trying to feed her. She laughed, pushing it to him and then froze.

"Hide me!" She hissed as her mother came closer, "My mom can't see me!"

"Have you seen Mitchie?" Connie asked Samantha and Caitlyn, ignoring Shane. They all shook their heads and Connie went away.

"I'm heading back to class before she comes again," Mitchie said, walking away.

Shane waited two minutes and followed her, leaving behind two very confused girls.

**BROWN'S CLASS**

"The finger picked her. Now come on poppet." Brown said to Mitchie. She half smiled and took a deep breath in. What should she sing?

Caitlyn mouthed, _Samantha._

Samantha's song, the one she had taught them earlier, Tim McGraw. Samantha had the chorus but Mitchie had sang and thought of the first part.

"_He said the way my brown eyes shined -"_

"Darling I know I said to sing a solo, but it's so low, I can't hear you. Louder." Brown said, eager to hear his niece.

"_He said the way my brown eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie."_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truckT_

_hat had a tendency of getting' stuck_

_On back roads at night_

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone..." _Mitchie sang, loud and confident.

Everyone clapped, saying things like ,"Wow." or things along those lines. Mitchie blushed a bit and sat back down. Brown smiled. She was better then the last time he heard her.

"Is that an original?"

"Kind of. Samantha helped me a bit...and it's not that good -"

"It's perfect."

She smiled big, not noticing the glare she received from Tess.

**DINNER**

" - mom said I can't hang out with Shane." Mitchie finished explaining to her friends, eating her spaghetti.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't. Ever since I lost my memory she has told me to forget everyone -" Shane passed by her, brushing his hand lightly against her hair, winking. "actually, can you meet me at my cabin in ten minutes? My cabin is near the lake, cabin Duet." Mitchie stood up and walked away to throw her trash away, passing by Shane and whispered, "Meet me in the cabin in ten minutes." She threw away her trash and walked away.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"I lost my memory a year ago in a car accident and woke up to see," Mitchie paused, looking at her friends reaction, "a friend of mine who told me something about a letter from Shane - don't know if its you - and I asked my mom about it. She said that my friend and Shane were dating, I should stay out of it and leave behind my past. No music, no dancing, no friends. Start all over, don't be noticed."

"So she basically told you to give up everything you loved and become invisible?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. Caitlyn shook her head.

"What was your friend's name?"

"Um...Alex?" Mitchie said, her eyebrows pulling together, and then shaking her head, "Sorry, it hurts when I think about my past," Shane was deep in thinking, "So when my mom is near I have to ignore Shane."

"Alex... Nate...Shane...hold on...Massie! Shane, give me your phone, now!" Caitlyn said, excited. Shane gave her his Iphone.

"Why do you need it?" He asked. She began typing things, and without Mitchie noticing, took her picture and waited for two minutes.

**Yes. That's Mitchie! She was in a car accident and we haven't talked since then! OMG! She also was a couple with Shane.**

Caitlyn wrote a new message.

**Do you have any pictures? If you do, send them to Wal-Mart, the one an hour away from Camp in two days. And tell me EVERYTHING you know. Attach a letter.**

Massie quickly replied with a yes and Caitlyn deleted all of the messages and gave the phone back to Shane. "Hey Sammy, let's go, I need to tell you something." Samantha and Caitlyn stalked out of the room.

"Mitchie and Shane used to date." Caitlyn said. Samantha stood there with her mouth hung over.

"No! Really?"

"Yes. And when we go into town in three days, we're going to find out the whole story. But don't tell them."

"Alright."

--

**A/N: Uh! Caitlyn knows something! What do you guys think of Sam? What do you think her role is going to be?**


	4. Forgotten, P1

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from Camp Rock or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the Camp Rock Cast or Disney. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. This isn't even my own disclaimer. LOL.**

**A/N: This mostly a filler chapter, sorry!!! I split in two chapter, sorry, but I will explain. Oh and can LoveBug303 PM me?**

**...**

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Four - Forgotten, Part One : Discoveries**

_"This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me." _Mitchie sang, playing the piano.

Shane stopped by the door. This was the most amazing voice he had ever heard. Beautiful and clear, reminding him of the old songs he had recorded. He opened the door. No one was there. But that voice....it sounded familiar and for some reason it brought the smell of pancakes with strawberries, fudge and whipped cream to him.

--

**Three Day's Later, Morning**

"So you're not going into town tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked carefully.

"No," Mitchie said, "I don't think so."

"Oh." Caitlyn said. _Good. That way I'll be all alone when I open the pictures. Just need to get to Samantha. _"Do you know if Samantha's going? Or Shane?"

"Going where?" Samantha asked as she pulled up a seat next to them, setting her tray down.

"Are you going into town?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going into town. Dave promised to be there. He said to meet him in that nice little diner. I can't wait to see my new step-brother!" Samantha said happily. "You guys can come with," She added.

"Actually I'm going to hang at that new cafe - I need peace and quiet.... I need to work on a new track." Caitlyn lied.

"Ok Caity....well what about you Mitchie?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to stay." Mitchie said, looking at Shane as he walked to the lunch line, getting touched by giggling girls. He looked at her and winked. Mitchie turned away and blushed.

"And we can see why Mitchie's staying." Samantha teased her. Mitchie blushed.

--

**Evening**

"Guess who?" A voice whispered at his ear softly. He smiled at Mitchie's voice and pretended to think.

"Um...Caitlyn?" He said, innocently, sliding his hands on her butt. "No... Hmmm....Tess?" She growled and he laughed. "It's my beautiful friend, Mitchie." She blushed as he turned around and kissed her forehead. His hands were still on her butt. "We're spending tomorrow together, right?"

"I don't know, Tess might -"

"Tess should dig a hole and die." Shane said, holding her close. "Mitchie, I want to spend tomorrow with you." She smiled. He kissed her cheek and they walked together to their room. "Besides Mitch, I want to sing you a song." He added.

"Alright Shay," Mitchie said, smiling.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Caitlyn Gellar," a boy said, handing her the small brown box, "This is for you."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said, grabbing the box

_Dear Caitlyn, enclosed in this letter is all the information I have._

_Here are all the copies of every picture I have of them and all I know._

_My mother knows Connie Torres and we got invited to her wedding to Richard Grey. Mitchie and Shane became siblings. _

_I first meet Shane in the sixth grade when a boy was talking about asking Mitchie out. Shane went over there and said, "If any of you even go near Mitchie I swear I'll beat you up." He was very muscular, even back then. So no one dared to ask her out._

_I meet Mitchie in the eighth grade. Nate told me that she wanted to try out for my cheer team. Shane, Nate, and Jason played while she danced. She is amazing! She always surprises me with her dancing. I send some videos._

_We got to know each other very well. We became best friends. Shane became famous with Connect Three._

_You should know her Caity, since she was the anonymous singer that is on their first CD that you mixed. Connect Three became famous and then Shane and Mitchie got kidnapped._

_They escaped a week before Christmas._

_But they acted different. He was more protective over her, and they were always holding hands. They acted more couplish. I thought it was cute. But Connie and Richard were getting a divorce. They stopped coming to school and I never saw them much._

_Alex, one of their friends, said that she never saw them either._

_Then Mitchie and Connie were gone. Shane was depressed all the time. _

_Then his father died. Mitchie came back. She told me she couldn't live without Shane... that she liked him more then she should. But she left again, being forced by her mother._

_She got into a car crash and lost her memory. She didn't know him any more. She didn't know anyone. She forgot everyone and didn't contact anyone._

_Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. It worked, but he became a jerk. Alex said that unless they have physical intimacy - wink, wink - he won't remember her. _

_Love you,_

_MASSIE BLEU_

Caitlyn Gellar put the letter down and picked up a pack of photos. It said GREY FAMILY

All of them were of Mitchie and Shane as little kids, laughing and playing. There were some of them on the park, in their house, at birthday parties. But in each one, Shane was looking lovingly in at Mitchie. There was even two or three of the wedding.

She opened the envelope that said MITCHIE SHANE the next ones were of Mitchie and Shane, around the age of thirteen or fourteen. There was Shane as a football player, holding up a trophy, Mitchie in a beautiful shiny blue cheerleading outfit, hugging him. His eyes shone with pride. There were some of Mitchie by herself, some of Mitchie with her cheerleading team, some of Shane with his team, but mostly it was Shane and Mitchie at the mall or with their friends.

Then the last one said COUPLE PICTURES. A letter fell out.

_Dear Massie,_

_My mom is acted weird. I don't know but I feel like something bad is going to happen. I want to leave theses pictures with you, so she can never destroy them. Don't show any one else please, they'll think that it is incest or porn. Or worse, incest porn. I trust you Massie._

_MITCHIE_

Caitlyn opened them. There were few pictures.

The first one was of Mitchie, on her bed, Caitlyn guessed, wearing nothing but Shane's football jersey, sleeping.

The second one was of Shane and Mitchie kissing. Shane's hand was on her face, his lips smiling and her cheeks red. Her face was blissful.

The third one was of them at a beach, Shane on top of her, stroking her face; whispering things that made her blush, smiling.

The next were very similar. Mitchie wearing his clothes, Mitchie kissing him, Shane chasing her, tickling her, a few of them was either Mitchie or Shane serenading each other.

But the one that caught Caitlyn's attention was one were Mitchie had her guitar case, one hand stuffing something in the inside, in a little hidden compartment, but she was kissing Shane desperately. It looked like three fat envelopes and a little notebook.

Mitchie though, had the purity ring that Shane had right now, and vice versa.

Caitlyn put all of the pictures away. She took out her laptop and head phones. She took out one of the three videos - the one that said FOOTBALL GAME, CHAMPIONSHIP.

It was a basic football game, with Mitchie and Massie cheering, and the Shane making all the touchdowns. You could see the camera person obviously liked Mitchie, because it got more shots of her.

"You just won the championship, Shane what are you going to do next?" The camera person joked, saying the classic line that was said to the winning team. Shane smiled into the camera as the cheerleaders went to the football players. He grabbed Mitchie by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm going to take a nap....and then eat." Mitchie and everyone else laughed. She put her hands on his chest and leaned on him. He nuzzled her and then tousled her hair. She laughed and copied him. _Even then, _Caitlyn thought, _they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They're so cute. But what made them break-up? And forget?_

She watched a couple of more videos and saw more pictures. She then went online, to figure out more things.

**SMITCHIE DIARY**

**BY CAITLYN GELLAR**

**I decided to write a diary about "SMITCHIE" AKA Shane and Mitchie; to record their history and the present.**

**Constance Louise (Connie) married Steve Torres when they were nineteen. A year later they had a daughter whom was named Emilia Michelle Torres (Mitchie). Steve and Connie divorced two months later, legally.**

**Five years later Connie Torres married Richard Grey. **

**Richard Grey was a rockstar and at the time was a producer. He had re-married twice, but divorced all of them, since the marriages were just for his fame and fortune. He from his second marriage had a son, whom was named Shane James Evans-Grey (Shane) only one year, two months and three days older then Mitchie.**

**Mitchie and Shane became extremely close. Mitchie was a cheerleader, he was a football player.**

**They had been kidnapped when she was fourteen and he was fifteen. After this incident, a good friend Massie reported that they acted as if they were more then brother and sister.**

**Connie and Richard got a divorced. **

**Richard died six months later. Mitchie and Shane were seen one last time together, kissing sweetly. Mitchie was hiding something in her guitar case, wearing the purity ring Shane has now.**

**Alex and Nate, (Nate is his band mate) hypnotized Shane into forgetting her after Mitchie got into a car accident and lost her memory. He became too depressed.**

**Then they are both here, at Camp Rock**

**More Later,**

**Caitlyn Gellar/ C.G.**

**--**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was sick. Could barely move until yesterday. My dad got tickets to see the Utah Grizzlies and the other, Alaska team. We lost to Alaska, sadly. Next chapter will be up in four days, promise. Review!!!**

**Oh and I put in one sentence that refers to Chapter Two of Brotherly Love. The _ person to review and tell me what it is gets to be in my story, in one chapter. **

**And if you read the A/N's at the beginning, they usually help a bit. Plus I appreciate it.**


	5. Forgotten, P2

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I owe nothing.**

**A/N: Could Massie and **xDaniElleLeiGh3x please PM me?

**...**

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Five: Forgotten**

**-**

"...most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever known." Shane finished, thinking of Mitchie, his eyes shining, a dazed smile on his face convinced his uncle that he had fallen hard for Mitchie again. He clutched the piece of paper he held tightly and smiled.

"You really like her, don't you?" Brown asked him, smiling.

"Yeah. I do. I'm taking her to the lake today because she said her mother doesn't want to see us together." Shane said, "And we're going to have a picnic and I was wondering if you could distract Connie -"

"Of course, Shane." His uncle said, "Take care of her." Shane nodded, smiling and rushed off to Mitchie's morning class. After this class they (the rest of the people) could go into town. And Brown would distract Connie. Smiling and humming he walked to Guitar II.

"I need an um.... Miss. Mitchie Torres, if you don't mind, Miss Swan." Shane said cockily to Sam. She smiled at him.

"For what, Mr. Grey? She has class with me now." Sam stated, "You'll need a good reason to take one of my students with you."

"Ok, how about three - One, I'm THE Shane Grey, Two, I'm a teacher and three....um.... you're pretty?" He rambled off, winking at Mitchie. Sam laughed at him.

"Well the last one was the only one that counted as a reason, Grey. Take her. But Mitchie, you'll need to catch up quickly." Sam told her brightly, trying to hide her smirk as Shane checked Mitchie out.

"Thanks Miss. Swan." Mitchie said quietly. Sam nodded and continued the lesson as they left. As soon as Shane knew that no one could see them, he hugged her and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on M, run." He whispered impatiently. She quietly laughed and ran to their cabin. "Alright M, change quickly into casual clothes and meet me here."

_Casual clothes? What classifies as casual? Jeans and a tee! _Mitchie quickly found a darken pair of skinny jeans and a light green tee. She let her hair loose and put on her green Converse. "I'm ready Shay." She called out. He smiled and took her hand once more and they both walked to the path to the lake. Mitchie was carrying the picnic basket and he was carrying his guitar.

"Do you want to ride in a canoe with me?" He asked shyly, holding his guitar, "I want to run something by you." She grinned and he helped her climb into the canoe.

He took in a deep breath and looked into Mitchie's eyes, smiling and then softly started singing,

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand,"_ Mitchie smiled her one-dimple smile and ducked her head.

"_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far."_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find 're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you."_

"_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah."_

"_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_I gotta find you_

_ It'll be alright._

_I need to try to get to where you it be, your not that far."_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you."_

"_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say,_

_Spending all my time in__ stuck in yesterday _

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeah."_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you._

_I gotta find you_

_ (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you."_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you.""Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you."_

"Wow. That was....amazing. Who'd you write it for?" Mitchie asked, half afraid of the answer but her curiosity got the best of her. He shrugged, afraid to tell her, because he liked her so much and didn't want to loose her. He told her the truth though, when he saw her eyes, the burning curiosity and the sadness.

"I heard this girl singing and it reminded me of pancakes with strawberries, fudge and whipped cream, a breakfast I don't like but for some reason .... I don't know.... a memory sort of came to me of me, when I was younger, teaching someone the piano and the feelings it brought.... It was amazing." Shane said, smiling, "And it kind of... well it reminds me of you, because the voice was pure and beautiful, like you."

Mitchie blushed and grinned, a jealous claw grinding against her stomach at the girl's voice that brought those memories to HER Shane going ignored. Shane looked at the water and sighed. She smiled at him and said, "She must have been really good, right? You should totally try to find her." Her brown eyes widen at the words that had stumbled across her tongue. _See Mitchie, like your mother told you - you're not special enough. You're just a weird per - well no; you're worst because you are normal and invisible._

"I don't know. I don't want another girl best friend. You fill that position." Shane told her, stroking her blushing cheek, "Hey, I've never heard you sing before." He realized. She blushed, shaking her head, "Come on, please?" He breathed into her face.

"I don't think so popstar." She said, managing not to stutter even though her heart did, "You can't hear my voice until Final Jam, k?"

"That's mean." He pouted, "First of all, I'm a ROCKSTAR, and secondly, Shane Grey gets what he wants." He stuck his tongue out and she laughs at him. He smiled loving the sound of her laughter and begins tickling her.

"Shane! Stop! Please!" He laughed, shaking his head. By now he was on top of her, tickling her ribs while she squirmed. Hew stopped and they looked into each other's eyes, mesmerized by each other. Shane starts to lean in, his hand still on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. Mitchie leans in too and their lips were centimeters apart when, of course, the canoe tips over. Shane quickly grabbed her and swam back to the surface. "Sorry Mitchie-Boo." He apologized, kissing her forehead. "Let's have our picnic, ok?"

"Ok, Shane," Mitchie said, shivering, clinging on to Shane. He hugged her and unpacked their food. P.B &J sandwiches, chips, chocolate covered strawberries, and strawberry cheesecake. He took out a bottle of Sprite. She giggled. "You're quite the romantic, huh?" She joked. He winked and they began to eat.

After they ate they laid next to each other and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why won't you sing for me?" He asked as he played with her hair.

"If I show you some of my early work will you not be mad at me?"

"Of course Mitchie. But later." He flipped over so he was on top of her, shifting so she couldn't feel his weight, but could feel every curve of him. "Because I'm very comfortable her." She blushed. He flipped so she was on top. "You have the most beautiful eyes ever." Mitchie blushed as he stroked her cheek.

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew that he couldn't. It would ruin their friendship and he wanted her by his side. Mitchie wanted to kiss him, but her mother's voice ran through her head - _No one really likes you Mitchie. You're a nobody._

"Come on, show me your songs." He whispered. They walked hand in hand to their cabin. She handed him her old "book" - colored papers stapled together - that said **Mitchie's Song**. He flipped through it and stopped.

_Written by Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason, June 27th 2006_

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers_

_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_

_And my dad paints the house different colors_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing_

_Pop and lock, battle dance [battle dance] against Hanson_

_I__f we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? _

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wildWe are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_And we're old enough to know_

_We're never letting go_

_'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_And I knowWe get a little crazy_

_And I knowWe get a little loud_

_And I knowWe're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_W__e are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_A__nd I knowWe get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We know more than you think_

_So call us freaks'_

_Cause that's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll_

_Oh That's just the way we roll_

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"This is my song. Nate wrote it."

"What?"

"Hold on..." Shane tried to count in his head. They recorded the song 2007. This was Mitchie's song. But what were their name's doing there? How did they know Mitchie? Surely he would remember someone as wonderful as her... right? If he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything that wasn't six months ago. Alex and Nate did something to him, he was sure. But Mitchie... what happened to her? Why couldn't SHE remember him?

"_I lost my memory a year ago in a car accident and woke up to see," Mitchie paused, looking at her friends reaction, "a friend of mine who told me something about a letter from Shane - don't know if its you - and I asked my mom about it. She said that my friend and Shane were dating; I should stay out of it and leave behind my past. No music, no dancing, no friends. Start all over, don't be noticed."_

He and Mitchie did know each other. But what had happened?

--

**A/N: I know, not as fluffy, but it was mostly a filler chapter for the next chapter. I'm sorry about the lack of update but my brother has discovered the Internet and now is addicted. Blah. So you guys heard of the Swine Flu, right? Be careful!!! OH and sorry if you find grammar mistakes but I just proof-read it today once and quickly.**


	6. Whisper, Hello I Miss You ,

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I owe nothing.**

**A/N: I just want to thank archie-cyrus-smitchie-gurl4eva for the review. Awesome is my favorite word. And this is dedicated to DestinyHope-ox because I updated on her birthday. Oh and I hope you like the name for my new character. Especially xDaniElleLeiGh3x**

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Six: Whisper, "Hello I Miss You Like Crazy," Brings Back Memories PT. 1**

"Kristen. That's my name."

"Samantha said that you can see if relationships are real and if they'll work out, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Some say I'm physic." Kristen joked. She had brown hair, short, green eyes. She seemed nice but likedto get her way most of the time. She also looked like an athlete too. She looked around sixteen, maybe fifteen.

"I'll pay you ten dollars to tell me all you know about these two." Caitlyn said, showing her the picture of fourteen year old Mitchie cheering for fifteen year old Shane.

Kristen closed her eyes.

"Wow. Strong relationship. Two completely different people who love music. I can't work with one picture. I'm going to have to see them." Kristen said.

"Alright.... there's a Beach Jam next week. Come then."

"Alright." Kristen said, "I'll be there.

--

Rain started falling.

"So Shay what are you doing for Beach Jam?" Mitchie asked as he stopped thinking. He shrugged. He and Mitchie ... they knew each other. He kissed her forehead. The rain fell harder. "That was random." She looked out of the rain and wished she could dance outside.

"Let's dance?" He asked, smiling, "Get out that black dress." She did as she was told. He came out in a sports jacket and black jeans. "Let's go babe."

--

Caitlyn and Samantha giggled as they pulled out their phones. They took pictures of themselves. "I'm going with Mitchie, k?" Caitlyn said. Samantha nodded and went to her cabin.

Caitlyn saw that the rain started pour harder. What she saw by the lake surprised her. Mitchie was dancing with Shane in the rain, both wearing their best. But the way he was looking at her, with a small smile and his eyes twinkling with pride and love as he dipped her. When she giggled he smiled bigger and looked at her like a mother looks at her first child, the way a blind man looks at the sun for the first time. He nuzzled her.

Caitlyn took out her phone and snapped a picture as Shane whispered something to her. She took another one, just Shane's face. Then she took one of both of them, looking at each other with a look of pure, innocent, and chaste love.

Shane bent down, his lips centimeter's from Mitchie's. He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back, softly. They separated and she fainted. To the ground, clutching her head and then she went unconscious.

"MITCHIE!!!"

--

MITCHIE'S POV

We were dancing to no music and it was beautiful. I realized that I had never had such an amazing moment. The way Shane stared at me was loving and beautiful and it made me fell like someone could love me, despite what my mother said. My hair was wet and so was his. Both of ours were curly but he didn't seem to notice.

Shane said, "You're different. The good kind. The kind that I wish would fall for me. Because I fell for you, the second I saw you. I love you."

I stared at him with water from my eyes, and I was sure it wasn't from the rain. We stared at each other like that for a few minutes. He bent down and ever so gently kissed my lips. I smiled into that pure bliss that felt familiar. He drew back and smiled at me. I smiled back. My head started to hurt and I fell to the ground.

Then I couldn't see anything but I heard voices.

"MITCHIE!!!"

--

SHANE'S POV

I love the way Mitchie looked in the rain with her hair all curly and the way that black dress clung to her body. "You're different," I said, hoping this wouldn't ruin our friendship, "The good kind. The kind that I wish would fall for me. Because I fell for you, the second I saw you. I love you."

She started crying but the way she looked at me, I knew she loved me back. I smiled at her and we started at each other, still dancing, but slower. I quickly kissed her lips and she kissed me back. This feeling was new to me but.... familiar at the same time. The things she did to me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She fell to the ground, clutching her head. Her eyes closed and I knew she was unconscious.

"MITCHIE!!!!" I yelled, but so did someone else. Caitlyn was there, putting her phone away and I said, "Get the nurse." She nodded and speed away as quickly as a bullet. I carried Mitchie to the cabin and wrapped a blanket on her. What had happed? My head hurt too, and it brought back a memory.

_Shane started kissing Mitchie._

_His hands were at her hair and hips, all over her body. She was on top of him now. The guard was watching them. Apparently they were better then his laptop. _

_"He's watching," Mitchie whispered against his lips. He smiled._

_"I know, part of plan." he whispered roughly against her lips. She giggled again._

_"It tickles." She said, kissing his jaw. Shane was kissing her neck, sucking on it slightly._

_"What, don't tell me this is your first make-out session." he said surprised. _

_She groaned and then said, "Don't embarrass me with this. It's not like I had a boyfriend before you - you made sure of that." He moved up to her jaw. She was pulling his hair, moaning. They didn't notice the guard make his way out to Sweet Sixteen, a store at least five minutes away from them. Mitchie's lips, saying, "This way he'll leave us alone, don't worry everyone else knows." She giggled against his lips. He smiled. "I love when you giggle." he muttered in her ear, licking it. Then he started kissing her again, getting caught up in it. Now this was turning out to be a full make-out session._

"What?" He said and shook the memory away. He looked at her. So peaceful. So beautiful. So innocent.

His. And she was his and his only.

--

**A/N: Sorry I was having major writer's block. Lol. Like they say - writer's block is when the characters of your story get put up with the stuff you make them do and go on a protest. Anyways you guys hate me because it took me forever to update AND I gave a cliffy, kind of.**


	7. WHisper Hello I Miss You 2

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Dang it I ran out of smart disclaimer sentences. Don't own it.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter but the next one will be pure Smitchie fluff with a twist.**

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Six: Whisper, "Hello I Miss You Like Crazy," Brings Back Memories PT. 2**

Mitchie didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to open her eyes. She heard the door open, someone coming in and bending down to her ear and whisper, "Hello, I miss you like crazy. Get better soon, love." She knew that smell, that aroma. Somewhere. In the back of her mind.

She had a flashback to when she was eleven. She had the chicken pox.

_"Hello, I miss you like crazy. Get better soon, love. Please Mitchie. School sucks without you." Shane told her, stroking her hair._

_"Yes Shane, because I don't want to get better and I don't want to play with you." Mitchie said, sticking her tongue out. He laughed, smirking._

_"That sounded dirty, Emmy."_

_"You perverted boy. Gosh."_

_"Sorry Emmy. Forgive me?" He asked, pouting. He kissed her nose delicately and she felt it burn. Blushing, she nodded. "Here Emmy." He said, as though he had just remembered those deep blue irises, white and yellow narcissus, and pink hyacinths he had spend over twenty-two minutes searching for all over the gardens, trying to find the most perfect ones for Mitchie._

_"I forgive you. Wow, these are so beautiful." Mitchie complemented, smiling brightly at the flowers, her whole face lighting up. This was the reason he had picked the flowers, to see her face, beautiful and smiling. He smiled back at her._

_"Well those flowers don't even come close to the way your face looks, Emmy. You are way prettier." He said truthfully, enjoying the way she blushed but smiled._

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked at him, the person on the chair. It had all come back, or at least most of it. Shane, her step-brother, Shane her boyfriend. Her mother. She was going to kill them.

"Mitchie?" He asked, carefully and worried. "Hon, are you okay?" He came closer to her and she backed away, shy. What was wrong with her? She needed him! "Oh Mitch, I was so worried. You just fell and if Caitlyn hadn't -"

"Caitlyn? Hm? Who's Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked, scrunching her face, "We don't know anyone with that name, do we? Where are Massie and Alex?"

It was Shane's turn to look confused. "Mitchie, Caitlyn's your best friend at Camp Rock." Camp Rock? Recent memories came back, up until the picnic, and then she couldn't remember anything else. She was confused.

"Shay, do you think you could get Cait in here. I remember her now," Mitchie said, "I need to tell her something. Wait, Shane tell me please... What's my last name?" She was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Torres. Mitchie Torres. I'm going to get Dr. Arellanos before Caitlyn. Just to make sure you're alright, ok?" He told her, kissing her forehead gently. She smiled at him and her mind went blank.

--

"Yes. You are hired." The women said harshly, her eyes narrowed. "I don't care what you do. Just separate them."

"Of course, Miss. It'll be easy."

"What's your name?" The women asked, her face hidden behind the hoodie.

"Tristan. Tristan Stewart."

--

Caitlyn took out her notebook and wrote down every single thing that Mitchie said to her. She was told a lot, (basically everything from Brotherly Love) and Caitlyn found this satisfying, filling almost all of her Smitchie diary though.

Dr. Arellanos had to come and break up the meeting. "She needs her rest." Turning to Mitchie she announced, "You are going to be discharged in two days. Oh and your mother's here." Caitlyn's eyes widen and after a good-bye, ran away to inform Shane about the mother situation.

Connie Torres entered and Mitchie pretended that her mother hadn't destroyed her life and her past with Shane. Mitchie pretended that Connie hadn't insulted both of them or lied, or made her a loser.

"Oh Mitchie!" Connie entered, overdramatically, "You stupid clumsy girl! Caitlyn told me how you were trying to feel pretty in your black dress and how you slipped in the rain. I told you sweetheart you're too stupid and ugly and ungraceful!"

Mitchie held back her anger and nodded, two tears falling as she realized her mother was trying to tear her down. Her own mother too. "I know, mother, I'm stupid, ugly, selfish and I apologize." She said bitterly. Her mother patted her hair and left.

Mitchie was left there thinking, all night long, about what she was going to do. Why didn't Shane remember? Why was she the only one? Not even Cait knew. Alex. She would contact Alex. She was going to see why.

--

**A/N: I'm sorry but this is a filler chapter, a very important one. Who do you guys think the woman is? And Tristan? Is it Connie, Alex, someone else? Hm.... Review and you'll find out. I want twenty reviews before I update!**


	8. Fearless

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Um... I only own what a normal teen girl owns.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Taylor Swift. I thought I give her music a try and wow. Only country I'll ever listen too. This is a good song.**

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Six: Fearless**

**--**

"It's almost ready," the women said, "One more hour and after this they will never be together."

"Good. This better be worth the money, Tristan."

"Oh, it will be Tess. It will be."

--

"Yes, Mitchie will be here tomorrow but I got a video of her and Shane dancing. Here." Caitlyn said softly, "And this, this is there story."

Kristen smiled and read the story. She looked at the video. "I'm glad they are getting along. But I think their mother's going to do something, Caitlyn. Keep watch on her."

"Got her taken care of, Kris."

"Good."

--

"Yes, I send someone trustworthy to pick up Mitchie tomorrow." Brown reassured Connie. She nodded and went on making the food and Brown left the kitchen, knowing that Shane drove to the hospital at six in the morning. He gave them a day and a night to spend together alone. He wondered what they were up to.

**Seven-Thirty A.M. West Hospital, Room 324**

"Miss. Torres, you are being discharged today right now. Here is your dress. You may change in our bathroom." Dr. Arellanos told her, handing her the short black dress.

"Do you know who is picking me up, Doctor?"

"A young boy, the one that informed me that you were awake. Nice boy. You're lucky to have him." Dr. Arellano commented.

Shane was in her room when she came out of the bathroom. He smiled deeply at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled as he handed his jacket to her. "It's just finished raining, babe, don't want you getting wet." She smiled. To anyone else, they looked like the cutest couple ever but she knew that he thought they were just friends. But at least he still loved her in one way. She was going to call Alex tomorrow and have her explain.

They walked outside and Mitchie looked outside. She looked at Shane. He knew that she wanted to ask him to dance, there, in the middle of the parking lot. "There's just something about the way the street looks when it's just rained and there's a glow off the pavement." Mitchie explained as she twirled around and around, "That makes me want to dance."

He kissed her forehead and said, "You can later, come on." And he walks her to the car.

He drove down the road and Mitchie wondered if he knew that she was trying so hard not get caught up in him, but he was just too cool, too cute. He ran his hand through his hair, absentmindedly. He looked at her. "I can't help it," she muttered, "You're making me want you."

"Drive slow, Shane. I don't want to go home. I want to stay in here, in this seat." He looked at her for a split second and she captured that look of adoration in her mind.

"Neither do I Mitchie. I want to stay with you here too." He told her, smiling. She smiled back and they drove to a little diner, right out of town.

"I'll have the French toast and hash brown special," Mitchie said, smiling. Everything was perfect. Shane ordered the same and Mitchie asked him, "Shane, do you remember when you were ten? On your birthday?"

"No?"

"Ok," Mitchie said disappointed. Shane wondered what was up with her. Usually she was so shy and quiet but now she wasn't. He kind of missed the quiet her. They spend the whole day together, in his car, in a field, and eating. Rain staring falling heavily.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Mitchie smiled brightly and nodded. "And I don't know why but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless." She whispered in his ear. "I love you Shane."

Shane stared at her. She loved him. "I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie was nervous. She wanted to do this. He pulled her in and they kissed once again. But this time nobody interrupted. He rested his forehead on hers. Their first kiss as a couple, again.

_It's the first kiss, _

_It's flawless,_

_Really something, _

_It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_FearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah _

**--**

**A/N: Didn't except Tess was the one going to Tristan. You'll NEVER guess why she was going there. Try! Sorry I haven't updated, I had a total writer's block and barely got out of school a week ago. Sorry. So how do you guys like this story? Oh and does anyone now how much college tuition is? Averagely? Review. I want twenty-three more reviews before I update!**


	9. Off Guard

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Not yet. Soon. I wish. COOKIES!**

**A/N: Sorry I had writer's block…. And then my Internet crashed…. Then I didn't feel like writing… but now I'm back!!**

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Nine: Off Guard **

**Song: Because of You Kelly Clarkson**

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Kristen asked, confused.

"Sorry sis. I got a job. You can never talk to Caitlyn." Tristan stated, "Or else."

"Or else what, Tris? You have nothing over me." Kristen said, moving towards the door.

"What about Massie? What if I tell her that her own mother abandoned her?"

"She won't believe you." Kristen said, as she punched Tristan and ran to the door. She sent Caitlyn one last message before disappearing.

--

"Why Alex?" Mitchie asked her best friend, "Why did you do that?"

"He was depressed Emmy, it was for the best!"

"We're together now. But I want him to remember me… us…."

Alex responded, "What about the letter? Where do you think it is? You could show it to him?"

Mitchie shook her head, realized that Alex couldn't see her and said, "I don't know where it is. There's only two weeks left Ale -" Mitchie stopped talking when a memory came back.

_"I heard this girl singing and it reminded me of pancakes with strawberries, fudge and whipped cream, a breakfast I don't like but for some reason .... I don't know.... a memory sort of came to me of me, when I was younger, teaching someone the piano and the feelings it brought.... It was amazing." Shane said, smiling, "And it kind of... well it reminds me of you, because the voice was pure and beautiful, like you."_

"Emmy? Are you still there?"

"Alex, Shane said he remembers teaching a young girl piano when he heard a girl singing…. I… maybe…. I think that he heard me singing a song …. And… when we were young he taught me how to play…"

"Emmy, do it sing. Sing to him." Alex said. "Got to go Emmy." Alex hanged up.

--

"Mitchie?" Tess asked shyly. Mitchie glared. "Your mom's looking for you."

Mitchie panicked, "Tess I know you don't like me but please don't tell her you saw me! Please?"

"I don't like your mother either." Tess said, walking away with Ella and Peggy.

Mitchie ran to her cabin and saw Shane.

"Shane. Hide me!" She cried, "My mom's looking for me. And here's your phone, thanks." Shane helped her hide in the closet when they heard the door open.

"Shane come here." Her mother half-yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Torres?"

"You stay away from my daughter or I will hurt her. Very badly."

"You touch her and I'll report you, Mrs. Torres. I'm not afraid of you. I'll have her surrounded my bodyguards everywhere she goes. You wouldn't be able to touch her."

Connie left and Shane went to Mitchie who was crying. "She's not kidding Shane. She'll hurt me." He got her, took her to Sam's and Caitlyn's cabin, told them what had happened and went to Brown's cabin. He needed answers.

--

**A/N: Short chapter but mostly filler. What do you think? Two weeks left before Camp's over. Will Shane remember? And why does Tess dislike Connie? Will Brown tell Shane everything? **

_Next chapter_

"_Mitchie, check your guitar case. There's a letter."_

"_Mitchie I love but this is for your own good. You don't want to get hurt, right?" _

"_I don't love you. I never did." I lied, hoping it was believable._

"_I guess we're all just waking up now. The summer's gone and I didn't win him back."_

**Review!!!!**


	10. Don't Forget

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Um I owe nothing amazingly cool.**

**A/N: I don't like this chapter because I rushed it but please tell me what you think. I can't get online for like a week so Happy Fourth of July and review!!!**

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Ten: Don't Forget**

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong'**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

_**At all**_

_**Don't Forget - Demi Lavato **_

--

Caitlyn's phone vibrated. **Caitlyn please never contact me again. I can't help you any more. Good luck. - Kristen**

Caitlyn shut off her phone and sighed. She turned to Mitchie. "Mitchie, check your guitar case. There's a letter." Mitchie stopped crying and looked at her. "Sam could you get her case? Please?" Sam nodded and left.

_--_

Tess Tyler made her way to the kitchen to finally talk to Connie. All of the year's anger she had held in was bottling in. "Look here Brown, I will kill her if I have to. Mitchie will not go back to Shane." Tess stopped. Connie had to be brought down.

--

_Mitchie_

_You know I love you and no one will ever make me not like you. You are the only one I will ever truly love. You, Emelia Michelle Torres-Grey, will always be MINE. You could make me truly forget you. Every time I had been with another girl I kept comparing you to whatever girl I was seeing. I love and I will always love you. _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason I am singing. You got me singing when I was little. When you where sick. I gotta find you. And I did. I gotta find you. I found you. Been feeling lost can't find the words to say. But I did. I love you Emmy. Never forget that. And whether you want me to love you like a brother or a boyfriend I will. **YOU** are my world._

_-Shane_

Mitchie put down the letter as the tears fell. She knew what she had to do.

"Mitchie!"

Both Sam and Tess were standing there. "Mitchie your mom wants to kill you. Just like she killed my brother."

Mitchie looked at her. "What?"

"She almost killed him and put him in an asylum. Your brother. Our brother. She slept with my dad and had him. He did something to upset her and she killed him. Mentally. And you're next."

"I know."

--

Connie heard her daughter's voice. "No Shane you don't understand! My mom wants to kill me. I don't want you Shane!"

"Mitchie please I'll protect you from her! She'll never touch you!"

"Shane! She's still my mother!"

"Please Mitchie I love you."

Connie glanced at Shane looking completely heartbroken. Perfect.

"I'm sorry Shane." Mitchie said, glancing at her mother. Tears fell and she ran to her.

"Mitchie I love but this is for your own good. You don't want to get hurt, right?" Her mother said, soothing her. "Tell Shane you don't love him and I won't kill you."

-

I ran back to him and the tears fell from what I was going to do. "I don't love you. I never did." I lied, hoping it was believable. "I'm sorry Shane." It broke my heart to see him like this. Heartbroken and sad. Believing every word I had just said. My mom took me away while Sam took him away.

"Stupid girl I told you not to fall in love." My mother said.

"I guess we're all just waking up now. The summer's gone and I didn't win him back." I said, "Sam stole him from me."

"Yes she was prettier then you. And frankly sex is just what guys want from you." My mom said. I turned away from her.

--

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"What did you mean this was all pretend? You didn't really mean anything?" Shane asked.

"Of course not Shay. But my mum. I had to pretend. I still love you. But she saw that you were really heartbroken and now she won't bother us." I said, explaining my plan.

"She'll find out Mitch."

Tears streamed down my face again as he won't look at me. He sighed, turned around and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry Mitch. But she'll find out and I don't plan keep it a secret."

"Please Shane."

"No one is telling me anything. Brown won't, you won't, and Alex… she hasn't even talked to me."

"You want to know why?" I asked him, my breathing getting harder as I saw his lips, pouting and angry and I was turned on by that. I wanted Shane. I need him.

"Because we were siblings, Shane. Step-siblings."

He looked at me and I couldn't take it. I attacked his lips.

--

**A/N: Cliffy! I have a few questions please answer them!**

**1. Should Mitchie and Shane have sex?**

**a. No not yet.**

**b. Yes.**

**c. I don't know**

**2. If they do have sex, what type?**

**a. Smut**

**b. Sweet and tender**

**c. Passionate **

**3. Who should Nate end up with?**

**a. Caitlyn **

**b. Alex**

**C. Massie**

**4. Should this story have a happy Smitchie ending or a bittersweet one?**

**A. happy**

**B. bittersweet**

**C. both**

**Answer them and review!!! I already have the next chapter put up but I want to see what you guys want.**


	11. Tonight

**Summery: Mitchie Torres doesn't know anything about her step-brother/lover Shane Grey ever since she lost her memory. Alex and Nate hypnotized Shane into forgetting her. They're both at Camp Rock now, sharing a cabin. What happens when Connie does something to Mitchie that makes Shane mad enough to call the police? What happens when Samantha Swan, (Taylor Swift), shows up? What happens when one of them remembers? Will there be a Smitchie? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Look at that heart! **

**A/N: Shout out to Megan Siggins () and kneevuhgurl () … xxFreedomGirlxx () How old are you? Just wondering. And I have made my decisions. Here are the votes, which by no means changed my opinions or are going to be the winner - You guys voted that Smitchie should have sex, it should be passionate, Nate ends up with Caitlyn, and the ending is happy. This does not mean that I will make Smitchie have sex or that there will be a Naitlyn or the ending is happy. This is what you guys want. But will I give it to you? Find out!**

**--**

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Eleven: Tonight **

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_

_(We won't work this out)_

_No, we're not gonna make this right_

_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_

_(Give a kiss goodbye)'_

_Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight_

-Tonight by the Jonas Brothers

--

"Massie?" Nate asked, "We're home." Massie walked up to Nate.

"Where's Jason?" She asked, "He told me he had a surprise." Nate shrugged and Jason grabbed both of them and locked them into a closet.

"I'll come back in one hour!" Jason shouted.

"Any idea why Jason locked us in here?" Nate asked dryly while Massie looked innocent.

"Nathanial?" She asked, softly.

"Massandria?" He asked, confused. She never used his full name.

"I… like… I like you, Nate, ever since I saw you. I think you're the most beautiful and amazing guy ever and I really like you." She blurted out.

"I like you too, Massie. As a friend. I kind of like someone else, though." He said, embarrassed that Massie liked him. He liked her, but only as a friend.

"Oh. It's ok. Can I have a kiss?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." He said, giving Massie a kiss on the lips. And of course, Alex walks in on them. She looked at both of them and ran away. "Alex…"

"You like her. Let me fix it." Massie said, "It's only fair." Massie walked to where Alex ran, seeing her in the arms of Jason. "Alex, please can I talk to you?" Alex shrugged and Massie pulled her out of the room.

"I don't care if you like Nate. It doesn't matter." Alex said harshly.

"I like him. A lot. He told me he likes you and I asked for a good bye kiss. That's all that happened and all that's going to happen." Massie said, tears in her eyes, "I understand."

Alex hugged her, "Oh Massie, I'm so sorry!"

"Go talk to Nate, please." She said between tears, shooing her away.

"Massie…"

"Alex! Go!" Massie walked to where Jason was. He hugged her and they began talking. Alex walked to where Nate was, his eyes closed.

Alex pecked his lips. He woke up and saw Alex. "Ally, I swear that -"

"I know." She said, smiling, kissing him once more. He kissed back and hugged her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked between kisses.

"Do you have to ask?" She asked, smiling, kissing him a bit more.

--

"Wait. Stop." Shane said, shaking his head. He pushed Mitchie off him. "Mitchie, stop."

Frowning she got off him. "What Shane?"

"Siblings? Us?"

"I would explain it but I can't. Richard married Connie a long time ago. It's true. Believe me."

"Mitchie…"

"Shane. Shut up. Just kiss me." She kissed him.

"I don't believe you Mitchie… but…" He was cut off by her kissing.

"I love you Shane."

He loved the feeling of her lips on his, his hands in his, and the way her brown eyes shined. "Have I told you lately I love you?" He asked rhetorically, kissing her cheeks. She shook her head. "Well I do. I love with all my being." She kissed him back and snuggled up to him. His phone rang and he ignored it.

"Pick it up." She commanded, "It could be important."

Shane picked up the phone and passed it to Mitchie. "Alex wants to talk to you."

"Mitchie, are you alone?"

"No."

"Please Emmy." Mitchie looked at Shane and walked outside, mouthing, _Hold on. Stay here._

"I'm alone, Alex. What is it?"

"Mitchie. We have just talked to Diana. You have to have sex with him if you want him back, Mitchie. Otherwise, in one week he'll never have that opportunity again. You are going home. Your mother is never going let you out of her sight. Do this for yourself, Mitchie. Not because you want him to remember or to go against your mother. Do it because you want to. Nate and I are going to Camp Rock tomorrow." Alex obviously hung up. Mitchie stared at the phone for a second before her mind was made up.

"What did she want? And how do you know Alex?"

"Shane. I told you. You were my sibling. We got kidnapped and Alex helped us." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie…"

"I'm being serious." Mitchie said. "And there's only one way you're going to believe me." She stepped closer to him. "But I'm not going to do it."

--

**A/N: I couldn't do the sex scene. And hey, Nate and Alex are going down to Camp Rock. Where Tess and Caitlyn might be fawning over him… Review!! I personally don't like this chapter… tell me what you think!**

"_I can't take it. They are all over you!"_

"_I … want…to … have …sex …with …you."_

"_You are stay here. Forever. Shane is going to look for you. And die. Die… I told you to stay away, Mitchie…"_


	12. Broken

_A/N: I have just gotten by first flame by someone named cryingsilver that I should do humanity a favor and stop writing, a six year old could do better… blah, blah, blah, the usual, some cursing…. You know? At first I just laughed you know, because you guys like my stories and then I realized that I should update so thank cryingsilver that I updated. :D_

_Warning, by the way…. You'll learn why this is rated M. Sexual scenes._

_Also, this is the last chapter, but I'm dividing it into three or four parts. I, Miss. IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe did not write this chapter. My sister, dancinglittlemarionette wrote it. You will find out why at the end. Without further ado…. Chapter Twelve._

--

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

**Chapter Twelve: Broken**

**Part One - Lost**

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose_

_And your hair flows like_

_The ocean breeze_

_Not a million fights_

_Could make me hate youYou're invincible_

_Yeah, It's trueI_

_t's in your eyes_

_Where I find peace_

- Broken, Secondhand Serenade

--

Two days left. Two days and she would never see Shane again. Never see his handsome face, his cocky grin, the sparkle in his eyes when she told him how much she loved him, no - _Snap our of it Mitchie! _She thought. _This isn't going to help! _Shaking her head she dressed in Shane's old grey shirt and black boxers.

"Mitchie, are you done?" Her boyfriend/ ex- step-brother called. "Come on beautiful."

She walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "I'm done, Shay." He kissed her cheek and they went to his bed. He thought how the moonlight made her face glow like a thousand diamonds, and her hair flowed like the ocean breeze. He kissed her lips softly.

"In the moonlight

Your face it glows

Like a thousand diamonds

I suppose

And your hair flows like

The ocean breeze

Not a million fights

Could make me hate you

You're invincible

Yeah, It's true

It's in your eyes

Where I find peace."

He sang to her, his eyes sparkling for the love that he had for her.

In that moment, she realized this was it. She loved him, he loved her, and even if he didn't remember, they had always loved each other, they knew everything about each other, they had gone through the most horrible obstacles, and they had survived. She wanted this for herself, she wanted him with every inch of her body, and this was her chance. She was going to do this. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you." She muttered. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. Her tongue licked his bottom lip and he smiled, opening his mouth. Her tongue and his danced in a fiery passion, leaving both of them panting.

"Holy crap Mitchie." He said, panting. "What's that for?"

"I… want… to… have… sex… with… you." She panted.

He stared at her. "You're still a virgin, baby." He whispered against her lips. "It hurts, a lot. I don't want to cause you pain."

"I want you to be my first, Shane. I want you to be my only. I want you, right now. Please? We'll never see each other again and I love you." She said to him. "Do you love me? I know you're not a virgin but please, for me?"

He couldn't resist her. He nodded and kissed her and they began to feel the need for each other. He felt her breasts against his chest, her against his arousal and began kissing her harder. His hands slipped under her shirt and began to work his way up to her black bra, slowly unclipping it and sliding down her chest, not breaking the kiss. She pulled away and took off his shirt, which she was wearing.

He couldn't help but stare at her naked breast. They were round and firm, her nipples pink and hard. He kissed her nipples, muttered, "Perfect." Her beautiful face was blushing. She kissed him again and took of their boxers.

She looked at him. She never seen another guy's crotch except for Shane's, when they were little. There was no way to describe him, except he was big. She noticed he was staring right at her. She grinned at him before kissing his cheeks.

They were completely naked now, nothing stopping them. He looked one more time at her, silently asking her if she really wanted this. She nodded before he gently guided her towards the bed. He climbed on top. "I love you Mitchie. Stop me if it hurts." She nodded and he gently pushed himself in. Tears sled out of her eyes and he kissed them away.

The pain was overbearing, but when she looked at him, the pain almost faded away. It started to feel good, uncomfortable, but good. He kissed her again, passionately. Both smiled into the kiss. Mitchie wasn't concentrated on having an orgasm, just concentrating on getting used to this.

He slide himself out of her and smiled, panting much like her.

"That was amazing." He said, smiling. Amazing that he had been Mitchie's first. He would be her last. He loved her.

She nodded, not having any other experiences to compare it to. She sighed and cuddled into his arms, falling asleep quickly.

Shane kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to her. They both dreamed about each other, in a peaceful and serene place.

_--_

_A/N: I don't have experience with loosing your virginity, but I'm sure that it hurts and not everyone cums like fifty times. Anna, my cousin, told me this was how hers was. Next chapter! Warning - semi - descriptive deaths, torturing, and such._

_--_

**Chapter Twelve : Broken**

**Part Two : No Boundaries (Kris Allen)**

Alex smiled at Nate, wanting to tell him that Mitchie had lost her virginity. "Come on Nate! We're going to be late!" She grabbed his hand and they ran to the cabin Mitchie had told her to come to.

Sam, Mitchie, Shane, Tess, and Caitlyn were in a circle, gossiping.

"Nate Black." They said. Mitchie and Shane hugged Alex but all the other girls were staring at Nate. Alex grabbed his hand.

"Alex, Nate, this is Tess. She wants to help." Mitchie explained. "Did you bring what I told you to?"

Alex nodded. "I need to talk to you." She took Mitchie outside. "Does he remember?"

Grinning with happiness she nodded, "Everything! We woke up and well, he…" The tears fell. Alex hugged her, Mitchie wiped away the tears and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Time to begin."

….

Connie Torres made her way to the cabin. She had overheard Mitchie and Shane had sex. That filthy brat had sex! Connie hated being the mom of perfect little Mitchie. Shane liked her better, Steve liked her better, even her ex-husband liked her better! That's why she had to kill him. That's why she had to kill Tess' brother, which she was the mother of, she had to kill her father and she had to kill Mitchie now. Because everyone loved her children better then they liked her.

She opened the door and found Tess, Nate, Alex, Mitchie, Shane, and Caitlyn talking about something or another. "Tess, it's time." She spoke. Everyone looked at her. Everyone except for Tess and Mitchie openly glared at her.

Tess said, "Oh, of course." She turned to Alex, "Thanks for the earrings, kid." Walking out with Connie they discussed the idea. Twenty minutes later, she grabbed Mitchie by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She locked the door.

"Tess what are you doing?" Mitchie cried as she was tied to the chair.

"Humanity a favor. Shane a favor." Tess muttered. Connie came.

"I told you to stay away from Shane and you didn't listen, sweetie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, sweetie, for your own good." A watermelon knife was in her hands.

"Tess! We have the same earrings."

"Tess, we have the same earrings!" Tess said, loudly. "It doesn't matter, right Connie?"

"Right. I'm still going to kill you, Mitchie." She crept closer.

"Connie!" Tess said right before the knife was on Mitchie's throat. "Torture her. Make her wish she was dead."

"Good idea." She smirked. "I'll start with a smaller knife."

When she came back, Tess was talking to herself, as so was Mitchie. "You want to know why I'm killing you sweetheart?" Connie asked.

"No mom. I don't why."

"The same reason why I called Tess' older brother. The same reason I killed Rich. The same reason I killed Tess' father. They were in my way. Tess' father, Greg, loved Tess and his wife more then me. He just need a good lay. When Kyle was born, he still didn't love me. He loved everyone better then me. I killed his son in front of him. I killed him. Tess' mom found out she was pregnant with her."

"What?" Tess whispered.

"Then I met Steve and soon enough, I was pregnant with you. We had a wedding and you know what he tells me after you were born?" She questioned. Mitchie shook her head while Tess was sobbing, "Isn't she beautiful?! I can't stay with you, Connie! I'm gay! He ran out of my life!" Connie was screaming. "Oh but he still wanted to see you!"

"Kyle? Daddy?" Tess' tears fell more heavily.

"You want to know how I met Richard!?" Connie took in some deep breaths, "You sang way better then anyone at the age of five. Shane heard your voice and of course fell in love with you! Rich did too." Her voice almost sounded hurt. "Everyone did. After we divorced, everyone on his side of the family, still wanted to see you! Bitch!" She was slapped. She felt the pressure of the knife on her cheek and could feel it bleeding.

"Mom. Please, I'm sorry!" Mitchie apologized sincerely. She never knew how much she had hurt her mother.

"You had no boundaries, Mitchie." Her mother was almost in tears. "You know what I want, but you're in my way. Sorry sweetie. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"You'll make it through the pain, mama. I'll take you by the hand and show you, you can. Please mama. I know you can do it." Mitchie was in tears for her mother. She loved her.

"No." Connie whispered. "I have to do this. I have to." She slashed the knife. Mitchie felt her stomach bleed.

Sirens rang through the air.

"Who told!?" Connie screamed. "You!" She lunged at Tess. Tess moved at the last moment. She moved to the door and opened it. Mitchie could hardly breathe. Her mother was on the ground, the knife up her hand. Mitchie was almost sure she was dead. Cops and doctors came in, but she black out, the last thing she saw was Connie's hand, the one with the knife stuck, twitch.

**Chapter Twelve : Broken**

**Part Three - Walk On (U2)**

The lights burned her eyes. "Mitchie!" A voice cracked. It was Shane. She blinked her eyes. She was in the hospital… again. "Baby." He kissed her lips. "I though I would never get to that again." He pushed back her hair.

"My mom. Where is she?" Mitchie asked.

"Next to you." Shane said harshly. She turned around and saw her mother. "She's on life support."

"But.. She just got a knife up her hand."

"Tess might of put the knife somewhere else." Shane said, glaring.

"Mommy." Mitchie cried. The nurse came in and put her to sleep. "No… stop… mom…." The blackness engulfed her again.

…

When she woke up, Shane was still there, and she felt better. "Three days." She looked at him. "You've been asleep for three days, babe." He kissed her again.

"My mom?"

"She's better." He spat out harshly. "Why do you care?"

"She's my mom." She whispered, "Through thick and thin. She loves me Shane. She just loves herself more then anything. No one loves her, Shane. That's her alibi. But I love her."

"She tried to kill you."

"We knew she was going to. That's why we had Alex bring in the things from when we got kidnapped. The ear pieces." Mitchie said.

"Emmy?" A voice called. It was her mother.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"Mommy!" She tried to stand up but Shane pushed her down.

"Doctor's order, baby." He explained, brushing her hair back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just can't do this." Connie whispered, "Life's too hard for me, _mija. Te amo, bebe." _Connie's hand went to the switch for life support. "I'm sorry Shane. I truly am. Maybe on day you can forgive me for all the pain and grief. Tell Tess and her family to forgive me. To find the strength in their hearts to go on." She took out the switch.

It took Mitchie moments before she realized her mother was dead. She screamed and yelled. A tear rolled down Shane's cheek. Connie had been a good mother before she cracked. She had kissed his boo-boos, made him all his favorite foods, made his bed, helped him… she was nurturing and kind. She was sincerely sorry. The nurse came. She gasped at the sight of Connie dead and the two teenagers screaming and crying.

"She's… she's dead."

"Mommy, no I need you!" Mitchie screamed. Shane pulled her in a hug and she felt tears hit her hair. She knew that she missed Connie too.

Both of them would. They would walk on from this experience.

**Chapter Twelve - Broken**

**Part Four : Thanks for the Memories ( Fall Out Boys)**

It has been a year since Mitchie has gotten out of the hospital.

Six months since Connie's funeral.

Tess and her mother had forgiven her.

Shane had forgiven her too.

Alex and Shane still lived together.

Mitchie lived with her dad Steve, and his partner, Jake. They were wonderful to her.

The pain was healing, slowly, but it was healing. Steve and Jake moved into Rich's old house, which Shane had inherited, meaning that Shane and Mitchie lived next to each other.

Alex and Nate were going strong.

Tess had found a boyfriend too. Jason. Nobody saw that coming. She was bitter, he was goofy. She was blonde and petite, he was tall and dark. Opposites attract.

Caitlyn was overseas with her parents.

Sam had her family with her back in Tennessee

Mitchie and Shane were together all the time. She was the lead singer for Connect Three. Her life was beginning to start again. She wore her mother's pearl necklace at every concert and knew she was watching over them. Everyday, she felt her spirit.

Though not all of her memories with her mother were good, she still loved her. She thanked her for her memories.

"Thanks for the memories, mom." She whispered.

**Epilogue**

Mitchie and Shane got married at the age of twenty-two. They have four children, Constance Thessaly, (After Tess and her mother. She is six years old) Alexandria Caitlyn, ( Ally C, for short. She is four years old.) Nathanial Richard, (three years old, named after Nate and Rich.) and Steve Jake ( named after Mitchie's loving dads.) Mitchie is pregnant with twins. One girl and one boy, whom they are going to name after their uncle Brown and Mrs. Kelly, who had done everything in their power for them.

Soon after, Alex and Nate married. They have three children, Massandra Samantha , Michelle Emelia, and Shane Derek. Massie Sam is three, Mitchie Em is two and Shane Derek will turn one in two months. Alex is pregnant with other child whom she name Elliot.

Massie and Jason are currently going out.

Tess is married to a Michel Jones. She has three children, Kyle, Mitchie, and Connie. Connie, Kyle, and Mitchie always go on play dates the Grey and Black children.

Caitlyn has found love with Sam's brother. Sam is still touring. She is single.

Connect Three turned into Connecting Five, with two led singers - Mitchie and Alex or sometimes Nate and Shane, Shane and Alex, Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Mitchie, and Nate and Alex, depending on the song. Alex and Mitchie also play instruments. Connecting Five are going on their last tour next year and then retiring.

And everyone lived happily ever after… for the most part. Everyone else still shed a tear for Connie.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The story is done. Finished. Copyrighted! **

**IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe is longer writing. She is moving to England for the next three years and beginning a whole new life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**- dancinglittlemarionette**


	13. Once More, Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers, I hope you're well. As you all may or have may not known, I moved to Italy a bit after I finished the Brotherly Love stories. This explained my long absence.

I was eleven when I wrote those stories and I would like to say my writing has improved greatly. I am going to rewrite the story. Of course, if you liked the stories, **click subscribe to author,** and when I post the first chapter, you will know!

Thank you!


	14. Another AN :

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating sooner and for this being an author's note. Here are a few things.

I've changed my name to The(.) Little(.) Birdie(.) if you haven't noticed.

I need a beta to edit the story for me… if you want to beta my story please leave a PM your qualifications and all that. This entitles you to edit Brotherly Love and Who Are You Again? I also need you to be available at least once a week!

RenesmeeRita is making a trailer for Brotherly Love, so I want to update the chapters after she makes the trailer.

Because I feel bad about number 3, I will update once a week Promise!

I am looking for a story to beta, because I have no life this summer and I want to stay busy and sharpen up my skills.

THANK YOU for keeping up with this story and subscribing to this story, you guys are the BEST!

Thanks,

The(.)Little(.)Birdie(.)


End file.
